mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Papier-Gumba (Charakter)
Der Charakter Papier-Gumba ist ein Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.. Geschichte Er ist der erste Miniboss im Spiel, da er immer andere Papier-Gumbas dabei hat. Man kämpft zum ersten Mal gegen ihn am Ausgang des Pilz-Palasts. Nach seiner Niederlage ist er wütend darüber, dass er so zerknickt ist. Beim zweiten Kampf auf den Ebenbild-Ebenen bildet er mit seinen Freunden ein großes Rad und konnte nur besiegt werden, als Papier-Mario sich einmischte. thumb|Der Papier-Gumba mit seinen Freunden Nach seiner Niederlage wurde er seines Amtes nicht mehr für würdig befunden und zum Zellenwischer in den Minen degradiert. Als das Team an seiner Zelle vorbeikommt, gibt er sich zu erkennen, klagt über sein Schicksal und beschuldigt sie. Angeblich wären nur sie für seine Lage verantwortlich. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, ist er bei Bodenwischen gegen die Tür gekommen und ist nun gefangen. Sein Schicksal kümmert Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario nicht und sie wollen schon verschwinden, als Papier-Gumba sie anschreit, dass sie ihn doch nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen können. Sie sollten ihm wenigstens erzählen, wie sie sich befreit hätten. Schließlich wolle er von nun an als freier Gumba leben, ohne Schergentum. Ohne auf ihn zu hören, lief das Team weiter, doch Papier-Gumba versprach ihnen, dass sie von ihm etwas Nützliches erhalten würden, wenn sie ihm hielfen. Er würde die ganzen Kämpfe vergessen, passend zu seinem Neuanfang. Sie erhalten von ihm das Kampfkarten-Set. Daraufhin erklärt Papier-Mario dem Gumba, dass er sich doch einfach nur seine Flachheit zunutzen machen müsste, um durch die Gitter zu gelangen. Nachdem dem Papier-Gumba nun frei ist, erscheinen plötzlich zwei Hammer-Brüder und Papier-Gumba macht sich aus dem Staub, erklärt dann aber doch das Prinzip der Kampfkarten. Später muss man wieder die Doppelmoppel-Dünen aufsuchen, wo Papier-Gumba das Team am Ende der Wüsten in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario erkennen ihn zunächst nicht, dann sagt er es ihnen aber. Als Beweis zeigt er noch seinen Knick vor, den er noch von der ersten Begegnung mit dem Team hat. Doch sie tun so, als ob sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern würden, worauf der Papier-Gumba sie anschreit, dass den großen "Helden" die kleinen Leute doch einfach am Bart vorbeigehen würden. Papier-Gumba sagt ihnen, dass sie ihn auf dem Weg zu Bowsers Festung doch mitnehmen könnten. Er würde ihnen sogar den Weg weisen. Mario lehnte sofort ab. Der Gumba versprach ihnen, dass sein Orientierungssinn doch allererste Sahne wäre, aber Mario schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das kümmerte Papier-Gumba nicht; er kam trotzdem mit und faltete sich in Marios Inventar zusammen für die Reise. Glitzerstern fragte, was er denn da tun würde und flog ebenfalls in Marios Inventar, wo ein Streit entbrannte, bei dem Mario ganz schön hin- und her geschüttelt wurde. In Marios Inventar ist nun einmal nicht genügend Platz für Aurüstung, Karten, Items, Infos, Glitzerstern und einen Papier-Gumba. Trotzdem hörte Papier-Gumba dann einfach irgendwann genervt auf und faltete sich ganz klein zusammen. Nachdem das Team eine Weile durch die Tripel-Tropen gestreift ist, um den Weg zurück in die Katakomben zu finden, sehen sie endlich die Röhre vor sich aufragen. Papier-Gumba erklärt dem Team, dass sie sich von dort aus in die Hintertür der Katakomben schleichen können. Papier-Gumba drängt zur Eile, doch Glitzerstern rät erst noch einmal dazu, die Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Erst innerhalb der Katakomben fällt Papier-Gumba ein, dass das Team ein rotes Medaillon braucht, um in Bowsers Festung zu gelangen. Das hat das Team aber zum Glück schon auf dem Spiegelbildberg gefunden. Papier-Gumba will nachsehen, ob es eine Fälschung ist, und begutachtet es. Doch er ist ein Verräter: Kaum hat er erkannt, dass das Medaillon echt ist, ruft er lauthals: "Alle mal hergehört! Schaut mal, wer wieder da ist!" Daraufhin kommen zwei Feuer-Brüder, und Papier-Gumba sagt zu ihnen, dass das Team zwar entkomen sei, jetzt aber etwas Gutes mitgebracht hätte. Den beiden Feuer-Brüdern wird klar, dass dieses Medaillon der Schlüssel zur Festung ist. Dummerweise sagt der eine von den beiden, dass es einigen Schaden anrichten könnte. Dem Team wird dadurch klar, wie wertvoll das Medaillon ist. Sie müssen es unbedingt wieder zurück bekommen! Doch die Feuer-Brüder haben das Ding schon fortgeschafft. Glitzerstern redet dem Papier-Gumba ins Gewissen; er könnte ihnen doch nicht einfach in den Rücken fallen! Der Papier-Gumba offenbart aber, dass die Freundschaft mit dem Team und alles andere nur Teil seines fiesen Plans gewesen war. Er war nie wirklich aus der Reihe von Bowsers Schergen ausgetreten, sondern wird nun zum Oberschergen befördert. Er prahlt vor ihnen, dass gegen sein Intellekt doch niemand ankommen könnte, und flieht. Nachdem man in einer Mission das Medaillon und je nach Absolvieren der Mission ein paar Münzen erhalten hat, holt Glitzerstern Papier-Gumba ein. Sie schreit ihn an, dass er jetzt fällig sei, woraufhin Papier-Gumba seufzt. Er hatte gehofft, sich mit Bowsers Schergen wieder gutstellen zu können. Er flüchtet wieder und Glitzerstern folgt ihm. Das Team lässt ihn jedoch wieder davonkommen, da sie nun keine Zeit mehr verschwenden wollen. Nachdem das Spiel beendet wurde und die Jukebox freigeschaltet ist, kann man ihn bei der Jukebox im Hintergrund herumlaufen sehen. Papier-Luigi hört in den Tripel-Tropen Musik und ab und zu läuft der Papier-Gumba vorbei. Kategorie:Gumba Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Papier